


Jack is Jacked

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, nurse reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Nurse!Reader is finding it hard to keep their cool when their patient is so damn hot.





	Jack is Jacked

“It’s just a scratch, I’ll be fine,” he protested, removing the mask and tossing it onto the end of the bed. He ran a hand across his tired face. The mission may have been a success but it still took its toll.

“Soldier, you got stabbed in the chest! Now sit down, that’s not a request.”

Heeding your tone, 76 held up his hands in surrender and sat down on the bed. You let out a drawn sigh as you began to gather the equipment and lay it out beside him. You dug through the drawers, trying to locate a large pair of scissors. They had to be around here somewhere.

“I hope you’re not fond of that shirt, I’m going to need to cut it off,” you informed him.

“No need, ma’am.”

You turned around to see that Soldier 76 had already removed his shirt. You knew he was fit, but holy shit, he was fit! The scars that ran across his body made him look no less impressive and his arms were almost as big as your head. You spent maybe a little too long staring and it wasn’t until he cleared his throat that you snapped back into attention.

“N-never mind then,” you squeaked, dropping the scissors you had spent so long locating. You quickly walked over, keeping your head down to try and hide your blush. ‘Focus on the task, not his seriously defined muscles,’ you reminded yourself. However, to focus on the task you would have to focus on those damn pectorals. More specifically, the gash across his right breast.

“Okay this may hurt a little. If you want me to stop just say something or give me a squeeze, okay sir?”

Shit, you regretted those words as soon as they left your mouth. Your heavy breathing made it sound a bit more sensual than you’d like. Your cheeks were on fire and you were growing redder by the second. You chewed your lip as Soldier chuckled, praying he didn’t call you out on your embarrassment.

“I can handle it… And call me Jack, please.”

You just nodded, too afraid to even make eye contact. Of course he saw your blush. You just didn’t look up to see the smirk on his lips. You worked in silence, nimble fingers quickly cleaning and stitching the wound. Well… That was the easy part out of the way. Grabbing the roll of bandage, you took a deep breath to calm yourself.

“Okay Jack. Can you please lift your arms and I’ll be as quick as possible. Then you’re free to go.”

“Oh you’re more than welcome to take your time, (Y/N),” he told you in that husky voice of his.

Damn him, just when you thought you had this under control he pulled this shit. To wrap the bandage around his large torso you had to practically press yourself against him to pass the roll from one hand to the other. Your face was already burning but his body heat only added to that. This would be pleasant if it weren’t the most awkward situation of your life. Forget unprofessional, Jack probably thought you were a hot mess. Once you were finally done you stepped back to admire him your handy work.

“How’s that? I have some painkillers if you need or-“

“It’s great, thank you. But if I ever need a check-up or happen to get shot or stabbed again… Well I was wondering if I could get your number?”

You could have been incredibly mistaken, but was there a bit of pink dusting his cheeks?


End file.
